The Wall
by Sunset's Crying
Summary: Miku Hatsune sat on a wall. Miku Hatsune had a great fall. All the kings horses and all the kings men wouldn't bother saving her. It's not like she's important.../Len Kagamine hates her. But nothing is making sense - not anymore. Is there even an answer worth believing in? (Two-Shot)
1. Falling

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid or any incorporated fairytales in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Miku Hatsune sat on a wall.

It was a huge and towering brick wall that stretched out endlessly to either side. Sitting on the edge that rested above the clouds, Miku Hatsune looked out, enjoying the view which only she could see. She doesn't remember how she got up on that wall. She doesn't know for how long she's been there. Has it been a couple of days, weeks, years, an eternity? With the endlessly passing time, it's become harder and harder to tell. She also doesn't know how to get down. But she **does** know that falling off would kill her.

And so, Miku Hatsune holds on for dear life, grasping on to the expanse of brick on both sides of her. The bricks dig deep into her fingers, cutting the frail and vulnerable skin. Blood flows through her fingers; it's a sticky red mess. But the blood blends unseen into to the thick red brick and she no longer feels the pain. It's become a natural sensation. Under the endless blue sky, her pale legs kick against the wall, bouncing back and forth, up and down, keeping a rhythm that no one else hears. Her long teal hair, bound up in flowing twin tails lifts and sways with the breeze. Looking out onto the endless expanse before her, a smile grows and takes over her face. She is happy there. There above the clouds, she can't help but think that anything is possible. Up there on the wall, the impossibly blue sky looks so close, close enough to touch.

Maybe she can?

Slowly letting go of the wall, her fingers creak and tense at the unfamiliar movement. Wincing at the slight dashes of new pain, she reaches her arms out. Against the blowing breeze, the wounds on her hands sting but somehow, a sense of boundless freedom takes hold. Laughter bubbles through her and explodes with unprecedented force through her lips, echoing joyfully into the silent air. Spreading her arms wide, she welcomes the feeling wholeheartedly. Oh what a wonderful feeling it is! Leaning back ever so slightly, her twin tails drape down behind her. Nothing can hurt her now!

Except….except….a sudden burst of wind slams against her. Knocking all the air out of her body, her body tips back. The backs of her knees scrap against the merciless brick. Pleading with the distant sky, her hands desperately shoot out; nothing takes hold.

The sky escapes her fingertips and so….

Miku Hatsune has fallen off the wall.

Honestly though, was there anything else to be expected?

As she falls, she had to wonder: why was she up there on that wall anyways? Closing her eyes, she thinks back to the world she lived in before residing on the wall.

* * *

><p><em>"Dumb whore!"<em>

_"Hey, look, it's that slut, Miku!"_

_"Didn't she sleep with the entire football team?"_

_"I heard she…."_

* * *

><p>Ah….that's right. So that 's why…..<p>

A sigh pushes through her lips. She knew the wall was dangerously high. She knew one day she could fall. But she stayed up there netherless. Anything would be better than staying _down there_.

Snapping her eyes open, she watches the wall fly farther and farther from her grasp. The sight causes a sudden panic takes hold, it hammers through her entire being, paralyzing it still. Desperately, painfully, she reaches up, screaming, "COME BACK!" But no one hears her. Did she even say it out loud to begin with? Stupid girl. And so, she watches the wall float higher and higher away, forever evading her grasp.

Miku Hatsune struggled, uselessly. Back to the wall was all she wanted. Was that too much to ask for? Was it a selfish desire after all?

But then again, which way was up? Which way was down? Wait...could it be...She no longer knew! Twirling and tumbling in an endless space, her arms pointlessly flap, trying to grab onto something, anything. Her twin tails fly around her, it's a swirl of teal.

Hey…Did the wolf finally gobble her whole? Did she get lost in the woods? Did she prick her finger on a spindle? Does anyone know? Could someone please tell her?

A clue? A hint? Anything!

Fear threatens to consume her whole. The darkness closes in on her. In a space where nothing is clear, it threatens to suffocate her. Lost in its inky depths, Miku Hatsune slowly loses herself.

Please.

Please.

PLEASE!

"MAKE IT STOP!" she begs. Her words echo in the undefined space, assaulting her ears. She brings her hands up to her ears, hoping to block the pitiful voice. But the sound impales through, stabbing her heart repeatedly, without end.

In the light where she isn't welcomed, no one hears the pitiful words that attack her so. In that world, her words are no longer important. As if anyone would care about the unimportant trash that stains their 'perfect' world.

They're all looking up, watching and staring without a single glint of concern.

All the king's horses and all the king's men. All of her old friends and the people that had loved her, once upon a time. Didn't they know that Humpty couldn't be put back together again? But that's right – this is none of their concern, or so they claim.

Miku Hatsune begs to reach the ground. It no longer matters if it's the end. As long as it stops. Anything to make it stop!

ANYTHINGMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPPLEASEPLEASEMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOP

MAKE. IT. STOP!

There in the murky depths, she sees a flash, a blur. A delusion, certainly. The ground is so dreadfully close. Surely, it's as unforgiving as the wall that left her?

Miku Hatsune braces for the point of impact, the intensity of shattering. Spreading her body out, she waits for gravity to slam her into the ground. It will finally end. After this, her suffering will finally end, won't it? Closing her eyes, she gladly excepts her deadly fate.

Instead….instead….she feels warmth. Big hands. Warm hands. A solid chest that protects her so. The end? Creaking her eyes open, a flood of light invades her sight. Squinting against the unbelievable brightness, she searches for the source. Has she been welcomed into the light at last?

A golden blob floats above her. The sun? No. A head….?

Azure eyes. Somehow, they seem bluer than the sky. Looking down at her, they reflect an emotion unknown to her. Could it actually be….concern?

Lips open and close. A gentle voice rings. The beautiful sound brings tears to her eyes and they silently fall, creating wet trails down her cheeks.

She was heard? Without the wall? That's an impossible feat, surely….Such a thing could never happen!

Impossible! Impossible!

Yet….yet…. there she was.

Miku Hatsune was inches above the ground in one piece. Gripping onto the shoulders of an unknown boy, her legs swing back and forth, up and down. There in those arms, she felt….safe?

An unexpected end. Miku Hatsune lived "happily ever after" after all. No. Maybe not. The wall is forever out of her reach. She will never be able to sit upon it once again. But weirdly enough, for some unexplainable reason, she no longer cared.

From above, a gentle smile shines down at her. Big hands, warm hands hold her safe and tight. Azure eyes that are impossibly bluer than the sky. Could it be? Was she still, somehow,

Important?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! Welcome! Welcome!<strong>

**Yeah, so I took a tiny break from The Tainted World and wrote up this little one-shot. I've been a little down in the dumps recently and writing this actually cheered me up a bit lol. It's actually developed and improved from a one-one shot I wrote a while back for _fairy tales_. I hope you all liked it! I'll also try and update The Tainted World soon as well! It should be ready in a day or two I would think. Thank you for reading!**

**Love, Sunset**

**P.S. Sunset loves to read reviews (good or bad)^^**

**EDIT: Would you guys like me to make this a two-shot? Thinking out it now, I could probably write out Len's POV. Anyone interested?**


	2. Catching

A special thanks to idon'tcare, awesome dt, MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan, and Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka for their lovely reviews and encouraging me for a two-shot! So I dedicate this chapter to you guys! Enjoy~~~~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Miku Hatsune sat on _the wall_.

Watching her out of the classroom window, Len Kagamine couldn't help but wonder how she even got up there to begin with.

Their school was an old school; one made of gray stone and designed with huge sweeping arches. And though Len Kagamine would never admit it out loud, he rather liked the old school charm of the place. But even so, he never did understand the need for _the wall_. _The wall_ was well, a wall. Made of red brick, _the wall_ surrounded the school entirely (with the exception of a single front gate), reaching up several feet into the air. Feeling caged in like the rest of the student body, Len Kagamine hated _the wall_.

But there it was, standing tall despite the blows it had received from its students over the years.

And there she was, sitting at the top as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

He didn't understand. Didn't anyone see her? Didn't anyone care that some girl was sitting on top of _the wall_, during the middle of school? After all, she was essentially cutting school in plain sight!

But then he remembered. No one cared about Miku Hatsune anymore.

Once upon a time, Miku Hatsune was queen of the school. She was the kind of girl in which beauty, intelligence, popularity, and athletic prowess came naturally. She was the kind of girl that could gain and achieve all she ever wanted without lifting a finger.

Don't get me wrong. Len Kagamine has his small group of close friends. He is slightly smarter than the rest of the student body and he's a really good soccer player, being one of the fastest boys on the team. But reality was cruel and the fact was that no matter how hard he tried, Len Kagamine would have never been on the same level as Miku Hatsune. It was a truth that was clear from the very beginning and because of that, he hated her.

But then, about a month ago, the school's golden girl fell from grace. In a single night, she went from being the queen of the school to the lowest of trash. In a single night, she lost everything – her friends, her popularity, her reputation. It no longer mattered that she was beautiful or intelligent or that she had an athletic prowess that surpassed everybody else. Miku Hatsune had become a dirty whore, a sinful slut. And that was that.

Once upon a time, Len Kagamine was a boy no different than the rest. Looking down at the school's dirty slut, he openly treated her like the scum she had become. Such a sinful girl was not worth his time and kindness. Such a sinful girl no longer deserved his envy. After all, she had it coming. Who else but a dirty whore would sleep with an entire football team?

And then, for some unclear reason, Len Kagamine wasn't so sure anymore. Without really knowing why, Len Kagamine started watching Miku Hatsune. It was an act that he really had no explanation for. When did it even start? Why now? Why her? They were questions that haunted him on a daily basis, never making the answers clear.

The only thing that was clear was that whenever Miku Hatsune came into his view, she was all he could see. It just didn't make sense. It wasn't as if he was attracted to her beauty or her body. It wasn't that he wanted something from her. It was simply something else, something that he just couldn't name. Was it the way she still held her head up high or was it the unidentifiable look in her eyes? He just didn't know.

As he watched her, Len Kagamine couldn't help but wonder about the truth of it all. What really did happen that night? Was Miku Hatsune really as sinful as the rest of the school claimed? What was once clear no longer was.

And so, Len Kagamine unintentionally became the one boy different than the rest. He became the one boy that _cared_. Tell me. what does one do with a role like that? I don't know. She doesn't know. **_He_** certainly doesn't know. I wonder, is there anyone who does know, or is that an answer that's been lost as well?

Well anyways, there she was, sitting on _the wall;_ and there he was, watching her. It's funny. With a pair like that, it's become hard to tell who's odder: him or her?

A series of chimes resounds within the school, signaling the end of the day. At the sound, the class clatters to life. In a flurry of papers and endless chatter, the classroom clears out in seconds. But Miku Hatsune stays on the wall, ignorant of the reality around her. And Len Kagamine still sits there, watching her. What an odd pair indeed.

With his eyes trained on her, Len Kagamine gets ready to leave, haphazardly dropping books, papers and pens into his bag. From the window, he watches Miku Hatsune close her eyes and tilt her head to the sky. The sight sends a unexplainable spike of fear through his body. Wrong. He knows that something will go wrong. But what? What will go wrong? Poor boy doesn't know.

Rushing out of the room, he storms down three flights of stairs, hurrying his way over to her.

Why? Why bother? He's still unsure of the answer.

Speeding his way over, he pushes past the already forming crowd. Most just stand there and gawk at her. Few shout taunts. But Miku Hatsune does not see nor here them. After all, Miku Hatsune is not _here_. She's there, isn't she, lost in a world that's entirely her own.

Gazing at the sky, her fingers grasp on tightly to the expanse of brick on either side of her. Her pale legs kick against the wall and they bounce back and forth, up and down.

Even from where he is, lost in the depths of the crowd, Len Kagamine can see it – a glowing smile that could rival the sun. Her happiness is so evident that it's painful; a sudden and desperate wish takes hold within him. Could he live in that beautiful world with her? Would it be wrong to desire to be by her side?

Ever so slowly, Miku Hatsune lets go of the wall. Smiling at the sky, she slowly reaches forward. Under the sunlight, the movement is one full of grace and beauty; surely such a girl is worth more than trash?

The air thrums with silent anticipation. There is only her. Nothing else exists but the beautiful girl that reaches toward the sky. Surely this the allurement that has captivated Len Kagamine all along? Surely this is the reason why?

Staring up at her, no one expects the explosion of laughter that erupts into the silent air. The sound sends an uncomfortable chill into the air. Spreading her arms wider, a blast of psychotic laughter fills the air. Could it be….has Miku Hatsune finally lost it?

It all happens impossibly slow. Lost in the crowd of people, frightened murmurs crash against his ears. Feet shuffle and move, the ground beneath his feet tremble with the force. Her laughter echoes in his head, it's a neverending sound. Is he too late? Wait- too late for what? Why is he even here? Why does this matter to him? Why does she matter? She is worth nothing to him. He hates her! She's only trash! So...why?

Miku leans back slightly; her twin tails have fallen of the wall, dangling behind her. A can arches into the air. With frightened eyes, everyone watches as it crashes into her stomach. Knocking the air out of her body, her body tips back, the sound of her knees scratching against the brick shrieks into the air. Still reaching into the sky, her hands desperately open and close. It's as if they're trying to find some sort of hold in the empty sky. But not even the sky would bother saving her...

His legs are moving before he even knows it. Viciously pushing and shoving past the bodies of shocked students, Len Kagamine moves at a speed that could have been considered impossible. Skidding around the entrance of the front gate, he dashes for her falling body.

Faster. FASTER! HE MUST GO FASTER!

Save her! He must save her!

Why? Why must he save her?

An answer. Is there even an answer?

An answer? Does he even need an answer?

He hates her. He can't stop watching her. He wants to join her. She is beautiful. She deserves this! She's nothing more than trash. She is anything but trash. She's worth nothing to him. She's worth everything to him. This is weird. This is odd. Nothing is clear. What does this all mean? Does someone actually know? Could someone please tell him?

Desperation threatens to consume him whole. Before him, her body spreads out. TOO LATE! He'll be too late!

Hey? Does it even matter? So what if she falls? It's not as if she'll die. From that height, she'd most certainly live. A couple broken bones but certainly no more than that, right?

Wrong!

She'd lose everything she holds dear. He'd lose everything he holds dear. That much is clear now, isn't it?

With a desperate leap, Len Kagamine flies into the air. Grabbing hold of the falling body, he tumbles back to the earth, holding her tight within his grasp. The pavement greets him roughly, scratching and tearing at his skin. The sensation burns. It _hurts_. But it doesn't matter. It's a pain that goes ignored.

What matters is the small body curled to his chest. Sitting sprawled on the ground, he watches her in silent anticipation. Her eyes scrunch tight before peeking open. Those beautiful teal orbs blink slowly. Nothing is making sense. Not to him and certainly not to her.

Reaching a hand up, her fingers slide up to his eyes, leaving a thin trail of blood in their path.

The unexpected movement of the stray hand freezes him in place. Just what is going on? What on odd moment indeed. But he can't help it. Smiling down at the alluring girl in his arms, he whispers, "Thank God you're alright."

At the sound of his voice, tears well up in those teal orbs before silently pouring down her face. Latching onto his shoulders, she sobs. At the sight, Len Kagamine can't help but wonder how things ended up this way.

He hates her. She was a dirty whore. She was not worth is kindness. She is nothing to him. But that's not the truth anymore, is it?

But it's funny. It seems that none of that matters - not anymore. Slowly, with this girl by his side, he would find an answer worth believing in.

That much was clear.

* * *

><p><strong>Wahh! I'm sorry everyone! I'm so delayed it's ridiculous! But you know, this chapter was actually a lot harder to write than I thought it'd be. =_=' I tried to write in the same style as I did last chapter but even that was really hard~~~~ I think it was probably because Len's POV (can this even be considered Len's POV) needed to be (somewhat) realistic whereas with Miku, everything was all in her head, so it was ok to break to rules of reality...UGH! Why is reality so difficult to deal with!<strong>

**Yeah...Ok...i'm done ranting...Sorry about that dearies. But you know, I'm glad I wrote this out though. The story feels more...complete this way I think...Well anyways, let me know how I did? Feedback is always appreciated!**

**Love, Sunset**


End file.
